


The Newbies

by Link_the_Flute



Series: Fandomstuck: The Rewrite [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Homestuck, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fandomstuck, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Link_the_Flute/pseuds/Link_the_Flute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandomstuck. A safe haven where the characters of different worlds can interact. For some, it saves them from death and despair in their world. For others, it takes their safe haven from them.<br/>What will it do to you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newbies

The man behind the counter smiles at you as you and your group walk in.

"Oh! You must be the newbies! I'm here to help you have a great first day." He said, his smile looks genuine and friendly. Just as you start wondering who the heck this guy is, he answers like he knows your thoughts.

"I'm the personification of Google. I'm just here to lend a helping hand like always-" You just silently nod. _Jeez, this is pretty weird so far. Is it always like this here?_ You think to yourself and your thoughts start to wander in the different possiblities, but you notice that Google is still talking, so you bring your attention back to him, "- and, lastly, you'll need to find your mentor fandom or fandoms!" He finishes as he picks up a long list for you to see who else is there but stops when he sees your confused look. 

"Need me to repeat all of that?" You nod and he sighs, "Basically I'll be here if you have any questions, you'll be able to find all the other characters from your story, living or dead, and I'll give you directions to your mentors' house. But, i need to know who you are so I can tell you the correct directions."

So, who are you?

 

[==> Be the Walking Dead Fandom](../1018932)

**Author's Note:**

> Eek! Short chapter! Don't worry, they'll get longer.
> 
> There will be two other books (one for the Walking Dead Fandom and the other for the Divergent Fandom)! Just follow the links to get to the books once their posted!


End file.
